valentine's day story
by jet12385
Summary: A story about valentine's day for Theodore's and Eleanor's daughter Lucy. Cartoon universe


THE VALENTINE'S DAY STORY

A young female chipmunk was sitting on her bed crying. Eleanor said "Lucy why are you crying". Lucy said "mom the valentine's day dance is tomorrow and none of the boys have asked me to the dance yet". Eleanor said "Lucy I am going to tell you a story about me I was no older than you when I met your father". Lucy said "mom how did you know dad was the right one". Eleanor said " it was love at first glance but your dad did not see me checking him out". Lucy said "mom what did you to get noticed by dad". Eleanor said "It was not till a few days later your dad noticed me". Lucy said "but what did you do for dad to notice you". Theodore said "it was the help from my brothers that I would bump into your mom". Eleanor said " that is why you had bumped into the day before valentine day". Lucy said "hi daddy". Eleanor said Theodore "was it alvin's idea". Theodore said "yes it was his idea". Lucy said "dad how does this help me get a date for the dance". Theodore said " Lucy I could show you how I bumped into your mom when we were at school". Lucy said "no that may have worked for you I am unsure if I can just bump into a boy and then he would fall in love with me". Eleanor said "lucy you can ask a boy to the dance I did ask your dad to the dance". Lucy said "dad is this true"? Theodore said "yes Lucy your mom did ask me to the dance". Eleanor said " Lucy is there a boy in your class you like"? Lucy blushed a crimson red she said "there is but he does not notice me he stares at wendy goldmane at the time in class". Eleanor said " lucy do not give up on this boy if you like this boy". Lucy said "yes mom I like him and he looks strong and genttle at the same time". Eleanor said "that sounds a bit like your dad". Theodore flexed his muscles he said "this boy will not take my female from me". Eleanor said " Theodore are you jealous of a boy when you are my munk". Theodore said "I know when your jealous like when I came over to your house for our date and look like you were ready to fight Alvin and Simon cause they looked at me". Theodore said "that was different". Lucy said "dad you were going to fight uncle Alvin and Simon cause they looked at mom". Theodore said "no but Lucy there will be a time two male chipmunks will fight for your love that is our nature to fight for the love of a female". Eleanor said "Lucy do not take pitty on the one the loser he would have not been strong of to take care of you". Lucy said " I am strong to take care of myself". Eleanor said " lucy I did say you were weak but it is a males job to protect the female from harm". Lucy said " why mom"? Theodore said " Lucy it is the males nature to keep the female safe". Lucy heard a knock on the front door she said "I will see who it is". Theodore watched lucy walk down the stairs he watched as lucy opening the door to reveal a male chipmunk. Lucy said "hi James what are you doing here". James said "oh eh". Theodore said boy " does my little Lucy have you toung tied". James said " no sir then he stammerd aw yes a little sir". Thedore said boy "speak your mind I will not judge you to harsh as you are young". James said " Lucy if I am not late to ask". Lucy said "to ask what" James said "you to to the dance tomorrow". Lucy said "what about Wendy goldmane"? James said Lucy "she turned me down for Alvin jr your cousin". Lucy looked at her mom and dad they both nodded lucy said "OK James pick me up at four". James said "great I will see you tommrow at four then he said goodnight mr and mrs seville then he walked down the path way then he shouted yes". Eleanor said "Lucy was he the boy you were talking about earlier". Lucy said "yes he is the same one". Theodore said " he seems to be nice boy". Eleanor said "Lucy it's time you get to bed". Lucy walked upstairs to her room she put on her nightgown she laid in her bed looking at a poster of her dad and uncles when they her age then she yawned then turned off the lamp on the nightstand then she fell asleap.

THE END.


End file.
